Love and Truth edited ver
by moronclub
Summary: This is edited version, enjoy it!


hi, it has been a long time =_="

Thank you so much to Katie Gray for edited this fanfic for me ^-^

enjoy it!

Sasuke awoke from his peaceful sleep to be greeted by light of the sun, shining through the windows. He rolled onto his side and sat up in his bed. Looking around his room he decided to take a shower. Slowly he stripped himself from his clothes and turned the water on. He let the cool drops of water pour down over his face and make their way over his slender body. After few minutes of the nice shower he put a towel around his thin waist and walked to his drawer and put on his blue boxers and some clothes that was his school uniform. After doing his tie in front of his mirror, he began to spike his hair like always he did every morning. It results on his duck butt hair style.

He thought that everything had been prepared and walked out from his room to the kitchen. On the hallway he saw his older brother, Itachi, making his way out from his room.

"Morning, Nii-san," Sasuke greeted his older brother in a cheerful tone.

"Morning," replied Itachi.

Sasuke walked to the kitchen with his bother. They talked all the way to the kitchen about their plan for this day. They entered the room to be greeted by their mother and their father sat on his usual chair with newspaper on his hand. Sasuke took his seat next to Itachi. They had their breakfast in usual.

All was usual that morning. Itachi gave him a ride choosing his red Ferrari for the journey to the school. Then like normal continuing on to his office.

Sasuke walked to his class without paying attention to his fan girls like usual. Yes, it's a usual day. Sasuke took his seat on the back of the class. He started to read his book until he felt arms sneaking around his neck from behind. He broke into smile when the figure pulled him close.

"I missed you so much," whispered Naruto from behind.

"Come on, Naruto…" replied Sasuke pushing the blonde away.

"But, I told you the truth. I missed you so much,"

"Just because we didn't spent the weekend together like usual?" Sasuke asked him.

"Yes, I know that you've to finish your science report, but I can't sleep without you and I want to hear your voice again and again," Naruto whispered in a husky tone.

Sasuke's cheeks turn bright red from that statement. Naruto noticed it and kissed Sasuke on the lips. It's just a chaste kiss. But, it soon turned into a hungry kiss. Sasuke pulled away to stop both of them from going any further.

"Ok, I'll spend this weekend in your house," Sasuke replied breathlessly, turning a bright shade of red.

"That's great!" Naruto exclaimed making the whole class turn to see what was happening. Everyone knew that Naruto and Sasuke were a couple. All of his fan girls gone crazy at first, but they can accept them now.

Naruto grinned widely at them like an idiot, but it works to make the whole class get back to doing god knows what.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear sends chills running down the others spine.

"St… stop it, usuratonkachi!" Sasuke pushed Naruto's head away.

"Ne… Sasuke, what 'bout you come to my house today… after school?" asked Naruto, hope filling his voice.

Sasuke sigh then said an "ok'" to him. Once again Naruto shouted like an idiot, exclaiming his joy.

**After school**

"Hey, Sasuke!" called Naruto from the bathroom.

"What?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"You want which lube to use?" asked Naruto showing him two bottle lubes each in his hand.

Sasuke's face blushed. He turned his head to the side to hide his burning face before he replied, "Up to you" He's such an idiot, why the hell did he ask me something like that?

"Okay…then…," Naruto said put a bottle in the bath room then walked back to Sasuke with the bottle of lube he'd decided. Sasuke sat on the side of Naruto's bed waiting for Naruto to make the move first.

Naruto walked towards him while unbuttoning his shirt and tackling his belt. Sasuke's face turns red again because of the sight of Naruto stripping in front of him. After nothing left, but his boxer shorts, he decided to take off Sasuke's clothes one by one. He pushed Sasuke to lying on the comfy bed. As Naruto took Sasuke's last garment off he started laying kisses on Sasuke's neck. Sucking on it and biting it lightly.

"Take off your…," Sasuke's voice trailed off as Naruto began to suck on his right nipple and played the other with his hand.

"Hmm… Sasuke, you look so delicious as always," said Naruto, lust in his voice.

"Stop teasing me!" Sasuke demanded.

"But, I like the voice you made when I teasing you down here," with that Naruto began to massage Sasuke's member with his hand.

"Aaah…!" Sasuke moaned from the contact. He bucked his hips to Naruto's hand, wanting more. Naruto gladly give Sasuke what he wanted. He pumped it slowly at first then harder and faster; making Sasuke moaning loudly in pleasure. He started to make small licks all over Sasuke's body. He sucked on Sasuke's right nipple and squeezed the left. Kisses his chest then brought it up to Sasuke's neck. Sucking it here and there. Marking him as his. Then he brought his tongue down to Sasuke's member. He moaned again. Naruto kept licking his member and left it to lick his inner thigh. He wanted more. Naruto got the sign and licked his member again and massaged his balls. Making Sasuke mewl and moan in pleasure. Naruto's member was already hard and it's ached against his boxers. He wanted to stick his cock inside Sasuke's sweet ass, hard and deep. But, he knows that he should lube it first for he did not want Sasuke in any pain. He stopped pumping Sasuke's member. Sasuke whimpered from the lost of contact, he wanted it more. Sasuke look up at Naruto who applying amount of lube to his hardening member. He blushed from the sight.

After finished with his lubrication, Naruto lean down to kiss Sasuke's lips. He put both of Sasuke's legs on his side around his waist. Naruto nibbled on Sasuke's bottom lip, asking him to open his mouth. Gladly, Sasuke parted his lips slightly, but enough for Naruto to slip his tongue inside his mouth. He explored the hot cavern, earning a muffled moan from Sasuke beneath him.

Slowly, Naruto entered his swollen cock inside Sasuke. He lost all his control and shoved it hard inside Sasuke which made him moan as loud as ever. Naruto regain his control and let Sasuke to adjust first then he starts to pounding in and out. When Sasuke moaned again he thought that he'd found Sasuke's sweet spot. He hit it again and again.

"Aaah… haaah…. Na… Naruto mo-more! Harder!" Sasuke commands between moans and pants.

Naruto obediently give him more and started to pump him again. Sasuke arched his back and bucked his hips to the touch. He keeps pounding in and out in rhythms as he pumped Sasuke's member. Pleasure overwhelming him, he couldn't think straight. Until they reached their climaxes.

"Naruto… I'm cum… ah…"

"Sasuke, together…"

"NARUTO…." Sasuke cried out loud as he climaxed on Naruto's hand. Naruto groaned loudly as he also reached his climax. Filling Sasuke with his seeds.

Naruto pulled out his cock from Sasuke and lay next to his black haired lover. Panting, he kissed Sasuke on the forehead; embracing him in a protectively hug.

Sasuke snuggle to Naruto's chest, seeking the warm from his beloved Naruto.

"You're so sexy, Sasuke," said Naruto.

"Shut up!" Sasuke's face turned bright red.

"I love you."

"Idiot."

I think it's not a usual day, if it's was a usual day; I won't be here with him. Sleeping in each other arms. Inhaling his scent, warmed in his embrace, listening to his heart beat. I want to be with this idiot as long as I live, Sasuke thought before they drifted in to deep sleep in Naruto's warm, loving embrace.


End file.
